


MoTH

by Azelforest



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Magic of The Heart, Moth - Freeform, WIP, need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelforest/pseuds/Azelforest
Summary: The guardians are about to face a new threat much bigger than pitch, children falling ill across the globe and previous spirits going missing. What is to become of the guardians now?





	MoTH

Ok so I don't mean to disappoint anyone who comes looking for an actual fic in here, but to be fair, this will be updated once I have an actual good story to start it off with.

I'm looking for help, in particular, people who can read and critique my work so I can make a really good fic that everyone in this particular fandom will enjoy! (I have a plot and some already pre-written chapters, I'm just not confidant enough to post such a serious story up on here when my main talent lies in small one-offs)

Beta readers / writers, will have to help critique my writing skills, and also, if you know any lore you think might go well to help smooth out the story, by all means. I never got the chance to read the books, only the wiki.

Of course I wouldn't expect you to do this all for free, those that are interested will be able to offer up their character's to be in the story as well. They might not have a HUGE main part to play but, overall you will have your spotlight to enjoy for maybe a chapter or two, depending on how much effort you put into helping.

If you are interested in helping me out, you can email me at azelforest@yahoo.com OR if you have a discord sultryGoddess [SG]#1637 is my user on there (Codeword is: ROTG). I look forward to meeting you!


End file.
